dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Franken Kesey/Cold Retardant Fur (3.5e Feat)
AC 20=Natural Armor +10 or greater?--Tavis McCricket 19:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :AC is a horrible measure for a pre req. does that mean if one has +2 full plate and a positive dex mod, you qualify? what about fighting defensively, or using combat expertise? pre reqs shouldn't include "total AC", "total to hit", or "total modifier to a skill". now making the prereq "Natural armor +x" or "base fort save +x" could work. --NameViolation 00:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::He's a wording, "+10 AC from permenant bonuses, such as normal natural armor, dex bonus, and similar". Incidentally what the heck does AC have to do with cold resistance in the first place? -- Eiji Hyrule 03:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::thats a hella clunky way to do it. i cant think of anything else with "an ac of x" requirement. what are we calling permanent? is the item of +4 dex i never take off a "permanent" bonus in this case? or if i sew a ring of prot+5 into my flesh, is that permanent? its way too arbitrary. make it simple. i think "base fort save +6" is a good requirement. maybe "Natural armor + 6" would work. but "Total ac of 20+" is.... odd... would they lose the feat if they're flat footed and their ACV drops (and get to pick a replacement feat as per this feats special)? or what if they take dex damage, or enlarged, or any number of other ways to get ac lowered. --NameViolation 03:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Permenant is something you can't lose. You can't lose your dex (your actual dex, not just getting flatfooted or otherwise bypassed) short of ability damage. You can't lose natural armor you have in the same way, but you can lose a ring. You can lose a permancied cat's grace. Etc. But yes, the requirement is just downright odd. -- Eiji Hyrule 04:33, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::ironically permanency, isnt all that permanent :P what about a level in monk? is that permanent ac? what if you weld a suit of full plate around the skandar, does that negate monk ac and make you not qualify?? its way too much jockeying for leverage to make an exploitable loophole.--NameViolation 04:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Personally, I'd drop AC as a pre-req and add something to the effect of "Constitution score greater than 15". Seeing as how AC comes from dozens of different sources, something CON-based seems to be more relevant, and it's certainly easier to measure. --The Badger 05:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::(Edit Conflict) :::::::Why is this feat not called like Insulating Fur or something? :::::::Why make it available at 6th Level, which means a skandar couldn't take it until he got his 9th level feat (because of the LA)? :::::::Why not just use like "Prerequisite: Con 15" or something? :::::::Why not have it scale so it doesn't become useless at high levels since it's situational as is? :::::::Why make them pay a feat for it at all and not just give them scaling cold resistance to start with? :::::::Is there even another skandar feat to choose if they stop qualifying for this one? :::::::Care to answer, anyone? --Ganteka Future 05:13, April 23, 2010 (UTC)